Sorrel's Path
by CinderPeltLover
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO ANOTHER STORY I WROTE CALLED SORRELPAW'S QUEST! READ IT FIRST! Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, this is the sequel to Sorrelpaw's Quest! If you haven't read it, do so before you read this! You will be totally confused!  
Thank you so much to all the major fans of Sorrelpaw's Quest, especially including Lightningpelt272** **/ Lightningpelt202. They've been with me since... basically the beginning, I think. People like them made me come back to FF.**

Allegiances:

Cats Outside the Clans-

Sorrel: Brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Bounce: Ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes  
Sol: Tortoiseshell, white, and brown tom with golden eyes  
Dusk: Ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes and white paws  
Yarrow: Ginger tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes

* * *

After moons together, Sorrel accepted Bounce and Sol as a sort of family.

They had made her decide between them and Bouncepaw, and after a bit of counseling from the tortoiseshell tom, the choice was clear. If they were willing to turn her down, then leave. They didn't really care about her that much. Now, Sol was more of a relative to her than Fernpelt or Hollyclaw. Mostly, it was just that he understood her and helped her with her ability.

Bounce helped as well. Becoming her mate, he fathered their two kits, Dusk and Yarrow. They were now almost three seasons old. He always gave her a refuge from everything the world threw at her. She wasn't sure how she would ever return the favor to the two toms.

But more urgent matters were at paw, and that was to punish the Clan as they had punished all of them. They claimed that it was for the greater good, but all of them agreed that it was a lie. Only the idiots called ThunderClan would believe this. Luckily, Rowanstar, Reedstar, and Harestar all didn't. But, the leaders were too wise to break the Warrior Code for some petty task for a group of infamous loners. But they had a secret weapon outside of the Code that Sorrel knew in a not-so-good way as her prison guards: Susan and Jacques.

At the full moon, when ShadowClan would be gone for the Gathering, they would sneak into their territory and follow the best path to their house and propose the idea. In return, they would offer a share of the forest, just for them.

An eternity passed, and the full moon rose above the thick trees. The Clans were beginning the trek to the island. The five rolled themselves in a puddle right outside ShadowClan territory, and a patch of garlic, and began their own trip to the house of the two fiercest kittypets around.

"Jacques?" called Bounce at the door. "Susan? Are you two home?"

A black and white tom burst out the door, and Bounce flinched.

"Bounce!" exclaimed Jacques happily. "Susan! They've come to visit!" The light brown tabby she-cat, her belly a bit swollen, came out with delight plastered on her face.

Sol stepped in front of Bounce. "Jacques, this is a serious matter."

The patched tom's face hardened and he cleared his throat. "S-Sorry. So what is this about?"

Sorrel shouldered between Yarrow and Sol. "We need some help against ThunderClan."

Susan smiled. "What can we do for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon's Shadow** **: I will try my best to answer your questions.  
First of all, when Sorrelpaw 'killed' Fernpaw, she was angry at Fernpaw for making an uncalled-for prank. When she realized that she had killed Fernpaw, she used her powers to bring her sister back to life, and Fernpaw wasn't sure what had happened, anyway.  
Sorrel's power was never really directly stated for a reason: it's supposed to be at least slightly vague.  
Sorrelpaw left ThunderClan because they forced her to make the choice between leaving Bouncepaw, or staying with him. Sol convinced Sorrel to stay with Bounce because if they were willing to lose her, then they should.  
Hope this cleared up any confusion. Please keep in mind that some of these answers will be conveyed later in this book.**

 **This is going to be a relatively short book, too. Probably only around ten chapters.**

* * *

The plan was settled soon.

Sorrel, Bounce, and Sol headed home, satisfied that they would get revenge on the ones that had destroyed their lives. Dusk and Yarrow were waiting for the news, wondering if their parents would get justice. They were excited to hear that ThunderClan would be punished. Leaf-bare was coming, for many things.

"I really want time to move faster," meowed Bounce. He and Sorrel were hunting together, to both gather food and chat.

"I know. But do you know what they're going to do? Sol shooed me away before the conversation with Susan and Jacques was quite finished."

Bounce shrugged. "No clue. Sol's always been friendly to us, though. It's not like him."

"I know. He's never done that to me."

"Whatever." Bounce immediately dropped into a crouch after his comment and followed after a creature that Sorrel couldn't see.

* * *

 **Sorry for the super short chapter. It's just... what else is there to put?**

 **BTW, Merry Christmas everyone! :)**


End file.
